Body Shots and Tequila
by Puckleberrylover4eva16
Summary: When Santana has a Party, what can the Glee Club get up to. Well not really the Glee Club, but two of its memeber. More Summary inside. Warning: Sexual Contect, Smut, Cursing


**Prompt: ****Puckleberry romantic; one shot based upon tequila and body shots.**

**Summary: Santana throws a Glee Party. Secret come out because of Tequila. DAMN INTRESTING. Warning: Underage Drinking, Language, Mild sex. Prompt- from anon.**

Santana entered the choir room and announced that she was having a party at her house. It was a Glee only party. Over the years, they have all become family. They know each other, inside and out. They know what makes them tick and what buttons to push when they want something. They hang out together and go places together. They defend each other and fight for them too. So that is why Santana fucking Lopez is having the Gleeks over for a party.

"I'm in" Puck says. Even though him and San stopped fucking each other, doesn't mean they stopped hanging out. He really doesn't fuck anybody, anymore. He changed his way, because he wants to show Berry that he is better than her jackass ex-boyfriends (St. Jerkface and Frankenteen).

"Count me in, I need a drink" Berry said. Yeah, I know what you are thinking. When the hell did Berry willingly say she wants a drink. Ever since Junior year, Santana, Rachel and Puck have been hanging out a lot. Berry actually swears now and drinks, and parties, and she is sexual. Funny, there was shit nobody knew about her. Like before she moved she was a cheerleader in her old school or she is number one player in COD ranking.

Everyone made similar agreements. So the party was on its way. Everyone arrived and the party soon got started.

~~~~Glee~~~~

The party had been going on for 3 hours now and most of the Gleeks were tipsy, not drunk yet, but enough to agree to play Truth or Dare and Never have I ever. Everyone had a shot glass full of tequila in front of them and a bottle of it in the middle. They sat in a circle. Rachel sat between Puck and Santana, Brittany sat next to Santana, Artie next to Brittany, Tina next to Artie, Mike next to Tina, Sam next to Mike, Quinn next to Sam, Finn next to Quinn, Rory next to Finn, Sugar next to Rory, and Joe next to Sugar, Mercedes next to Joe, Kurt next to Mercedes, and Blaine next to Kurt and Puck. Brittany started the game. They Started off with Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever, kissed Rachel." Brittany said innocently. Sam, Blaine, Puck, Finn, Santana and Quinn drank.

"When the hell did Ken and Barbie kiss Berry?" Puck said, a little angry. Knowing Trouty had kissed his girl, just pisses him the fuck off.

"I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl, since I have seen San and Britt do it so I asked Rach. She said she had kissed San before, so when I asked her she said that she can't describe it, but she could show me. And we kissed. I realized I liked guy kisses better." Quinn said

"Damn! Now what about you, Trouty?" Puck said.

"I kissed her and Mercedes goodnight when I took them to prom Last year." Sam said.

Rachel wanted to go next.

"Never have I ever, been in handcuffs." She says with a smirk. She knows shit. Puck, Santana, Joe, and Sugar drank.

"What the hell! We all know Puck has been in handcuff, because of his stunt in freshman year. But, what the hell, San, Joe and Sugar?" Quinn said.

"I got arrested when I was at a peace rally in Columbus. I was in a cell for a day before they let me go." Joe said. This guy seriously needed to 1. Update his look and 2. Stop with all the peace and God shit.

"I technically was in handcuffs. You know those plastic toy ones? Yeah well, I was babysitting my cousins and they handcuffed me with those to the fridge." Sugar said. Well that was disappointing.

"Okay San, how have you been in handcuffs?" Rachel said coyly, she knew how she just wanted San to blush.

"Okay, okay. So one of my ex-boyfriends had this fetish, I ended up naked on the bed, with a scarf tied around my mouth and my hands cuffed to the bed post. Interesting; kinda intense though." Santana said, a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Well that could also be because the Tequila.

"I remember , you lost the keys to them, and I had to come to the rescue. There is shit; I never wanted to see that I saw that day. You know, it was completely embarrassing to have to go to a sex shop, and ask the guy behind the counter for a key to open them." Rachel said laughing. Everyone joined in by the end of the story. After another couple of rounds, everyone was half-way drunk.

"Can, Can we play Truth or Dare now?" Tina slurs.

"S-sure" came Santana's drunk reply.

"I go first." Mercedes said. "Okay, Truth or Dare, Puck."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a body shot off of Rachel." Mercedes said. She knew Rachel like Puck. She wanted her girl to get her man.

"Get on the table Berry. And take off that shirt." Rachel did as she was told and hopped up on the bar, in the corner of the room. She stripped herself of the white tank top. She lied down on the counter clad in jean shorts and a black lace bra. Santana got up laid the shot glass near her belly button and a trail of salt from the junction of her ribs to the shot glass. Rachel reached over the bar and grabbed a lime from one of the containers and put it in her mouth.

"Alright, Puckerman. BODY SHOT!" Santana yelled. Puck licked the salt trail, grabbed the shot glass with his mouth and knocked it back, and did the same with the lime.

"Damn That was hot, we should do more." Everyone agreed. They all took body shots off each other, but Rachel and Puck, they took shot off each other. Later on most of the Glee Club were hooking up. Rachel had stopped drinking when everyone became drunk. (she put water in a Red Solo Cup*(a/n: haha song!) to pretend she was drinking but actually sobering up). Puck had come up to her once everyone started to leave (she was staying at Santana's, so she didn't have to leave).

"Hey, Berry! You wanna go into the guest room and mess up the sheets?" Puck asked slurring slightly.

"Sure, Noah!" She giggled,(pretending to be drunk). She thought Noah would never ask her sober so why not take the opportunity when handed to her.

"Really?"

"Yea, why not? You say you're amazing, so why not find out for myself?"

"Okay, Lets go." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs and into one of the quest bedroom (which honestly is her bedroom since she stayed there almost all the time). They entered the room and once the door was close Rachel found herself pressed against it. Puck had pushed her against the door, lifting her up enough, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips blended into each other as they passionately kissed. Rachel grounded herself into Puck's hard on. He let out a groan as the room in his pants became less. She let out a moan, feeling him (even through clothes) against her and feeling her underwear dampen. God, how she loved the boy currently grinding into her. Puck moved them to the bed. He laid her down, and looked at her. Her hair was fanned across the pillows, her face was flushed and her clothes were rumpled.

"God! You're so hot." Puck mumbled before he climbed on top of her and smashes their lips together again. They undressed each other equally, before they were both naked upon the sheets. Puck was sucking on her right nipple while his right hand was making its way to her pussy. She let out a strangled moan once he reached her clit.

"Oh God! Please Noah. I-I need..."

"What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you."

" I need more!" She moaned out, and he gladly gave her more. He moved his hand down and inserted two fingers into her soaked pussy. She let out a moan as she felt his fingers enter her. The feel of his callous fingertips brushing against her inner walls. The feel of them was driving her crazy. She felt herself so close to exploding.

As he fingered her, he could feel the grip her pussy hand on his fingers. The way her walls clenched and unclench and the way she moaned, dove him crazy. The girl withering under him was so fucking hot it was unbelievable. He loves the beauty under him. He wasn't sure if she felt that same way but he needed to feel her. About 5 minutes after he started, he felt her explode around his fingers. By this time, he was extremely hard. He needed to be in her like months ago. He lined himself at her entrance; before he could push in he had to ask a very important question.

" Rach, are you a virgin?" He whispered against her lips. She shook her head yes, but opened her mouth to reply.

"Yes, but I don't have hymn...broke it from gymnastics." She said breathlessly. That answer just made him harder, so he lined himself up and gently pushed forward. Once he was in to the hilt, he stopped to give her time to adjust to him. They both let put a moan that became one as Puck smashed their lips together. He began moving in and out of her slowly. She dragged her fingernails up and down his spine while pushing him closer(if that was even possible).

"Oh. God! Noah. Harder. Faster." Rachel practically screamed (both glad that Santana slept like she was dead). Puck gladly filled her need. He pounded into her, going faster and harder. All that was heard throughout the room was the sound of their moans. As Puck pounded into her, Rachel's head was thrashing against the pillows. Her hair fanned across them, her skin flushed from the extreme pleasure she was experiencing, trails of sweet on her lower stomach as she came close to he climax. Puck on the other had was gouged from pleasure and the pace he was pounding into her. Sweat dripping from his forehead and chest. His muscles contracting and relaxing. He could feel the grip of her pussy tighten around his length, which meant she was close to cumming. With that he reached his hand in-between their two bodies and pressed a forefinger against her clot, making her scream out in pleasure.

" Oh God, Noah. I'm gonna gum!" Rachel moaned out.

"Cum, Rach!" Puck moaned out as he felt her spasm around his cock. With 3 more thrust he emptied himself into the condom. Once spent he rolled off of Rachel, got up and threw away the used condom. He lifted her up a little and wrapped the blankets around them both. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"You weren't drunk were you?" Puck asked. He wasn't drunk either when he asked her to have sex.

"No, I wasn't. Were you?" Rachel required.

"No. But now that we had sex you know you are my girl right?"

" Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I really like you Rachel. I don't want you only for sex. I like you. I like your crazy which really is passion. I love the way you sing. I love that even though people are complete douches to you, you still seminar able to forgive them for their stupidness." He said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I like you to Noah. I like that with me you show Noah not Puck. I like how you protect the pepper you deem worth of being family. I like how you will do anything to please your mother and sister. I like you Noah. And I would glad to be your girl." Tachometer said before planting a strong, passionate, love-filled kiss upon Puck plump lips. HR wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, both falling asleep in each other's arms.

The End!


End file.
